As microelectronics and integrated silicon technologies continue to improve in performance, fully integrated wireless transmitters, receivers and transceivers are now being realized in single chip architectures up through the millimeter wave frequencies (30 to 300 GHz). Vector modulation, comprised of two modulating signals with a quadrature phase relationship between them, is used extensively in advanced single chip transmitter and transceiver designs. The modulating signals are typically AC-coupled to avoid DC bias offsets for the vector modulation inputs. The vector modulation inputs are typically connected to the in-phase (I) and quadrature-phase (Q) fully balanced radio frequency multipliers (mixers). The balanced I and Q mixers suppress the main carrier frequency energy when there are no modulation signals present. Millimeter wave spectrum is by nature allocated in large frequency bands which in turn allows the use of very wide bandwidth transmission using simple modulation techniques such as AM or OOK (on-off keying). The use of such simple wideband modulation techniques is desired in order to enable straightforward system level design incorporating receivers that use non coherent demodulation techniques such as square law or envelope detection. What is needed is a simple baseband method that can generate OOK modulation within the constraints of AC-coupled vector modulated transmitter circuit architectures.